<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discipline by Nellblazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473761">Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer'>Nellblazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Chibs Telford, Exhibitionism, F/M, Leather Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Sons of Anarchy is Its Own Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a bad joke about Scotland, Chibs decides to teach you a lesson.</p>
<p>*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibs Telford/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Smut, Exhibitionism, Dom/sub vibes. Light Punishment.</p>
<p>Scottish dialect used.</p>
<p>(Possible proof reading errors)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="western">“Stayin' quiet was never your best feature, was it?” Chibs puts a hand over your mouth as he fucks you slowly, trying not to jostle the van too much in the back. “You're gonna wake 'em up, darlin'.”</p>
<p class="western">You can't say anything without it accidentally turning into a loud groan so you have to hope the pleading in your eyes suffices. He seems to get the general message though because he just grins before rolling his hips, messily grinding against you as the leather gloved hand pushes tighter, creating a seal around your lips.</p>
<p class="western">“Thank fuck you wore somethin' wi' easy access,” he says quietly in your ear. “Cannae be havin' you spoutin' your mouth off without some kinda recourse now, can I?”</p>
<p class="western">Your ill-timed joke about Glasgow vs Edinburgh and guns had made him laugh but apparently only a Scot could make fun of Scotland so now he was buried to the hilt in you with Tig and Juice asleep in the front seats. You just had to try and keep quiet but the real revenge came from Chibs knowing your body far too well for you to stay silent.</p>
<p class="western">“For givin' me bare cheek, you can cum in front a' both a' them,” his eyes glimmer with mischief. “Right around my cock as well. I know you love doin' that.”</p>
<p class="western">You try to shake your head to protest but he's already got his hand in between your bodies, already stroking tiny circles against the sensitive bud whilst he pulls all the way out and slowly shoves all the way back in again.</p>
<p class="western">You feel like you're going to implode if he goes at that pace for much longer. Already you don't give a shit if Tig and Juice wake up. You just wanna get off.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck, I love watchin' your eyes roll back,” Chibs' voice drops to a barely distinguishable growl.</p>
<p class="western">The heat was building between your legs, little flutters of pleasure that had you squeezing around his cock and he was having a difficult time keeping quiet himself it seemed.</p>
<p class="western">“Come on, be a good girl for me now. I can see it risin',” he encourages, fingers moving a little faster.</p>
<p class="western">You're thankful he's muffling your mouth because your moan would've echoed in this tiny space if you were unrestrained. As it was, he had to use his bodyweight to keep you flat, to stop you arching and rocking the van.</p>
<p class="western">“That's it,” he carries on, the torturously slow thrusts only prolonging the pleasure. “And now I'll have another from ye.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?!” you think he can just about hear around his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“You heard, girl. Another one,” he grins wickedly, the scars making it a little lopsided but fuck did you think that was the hottest thing you'd ever seen. “I'm gonna cum wi' ye twitching around me.”</p>
<p class="western">Even though you were oversensitive, even though you felt like your muscles were drained, you didn't protest as he started working you back up again, stroking and circling with well practised fingers.</p>
<p class="western">It was quicker this time, more powerful even and just as Chibs forced himself deeper, cock spilling into you, you came hard. That was also the point he took his hand away from your mouth so the full pornographic sound came out at peak volume.</p>
<p class="western">Immediately Juice startled which made Tig jerk in his seat.</p>
<p class="western">“What the fuck was that?!” Juice looks at Tig first, probably expecting him to be jerking off to something on his phone.</p>
<p class="western">“Don't look at me!” Tig holds up his hands before spotting you in the back and shaking his head. “Look at them instead.”</p>
<p class="western">“Really?” Juice gives Chibs a look. “Oh come on, man.”</p>
<p class="western">“She needed to be put in her place,” Chibs has no shame, staying put with your legs around his waist. “I'll no have backchat from my girl.”</p>
<p class="western">“Could you not have filmed it?” Tig seems quite interested, leaning his head over the seat. “Or woken me up? I always thought you two would put on a great show and if that noise was anything to go by, fuck, you should be talking to Luann about making a skin flick.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't really need you wankin' in the corner, Tig,” Chibs withdraws, managing to pull the skirt down to hide your modesty in one smooth movement. “You'll put me off.”</p>
<p class="western">“Only because once your girl sees what I'm packin', she'll realise she doesn't want salt n' pepper any more,” Tig snorts.</p>
<p class="western">“If I ever lose all sense of self esteem, I'll hit you up Tig,” you sass which sets Chibs off roaring with laughter.</p>
<p class="western">“I'll get that in writing,” Tig winks before grabbing some food from the grocery store bag in front of him.</p>
<p class="western">“If you ever leave me for Tig, darlin', I'll just shoot myself then n' there,” Chibs tucks himself away.</p>
<p class="western">“Never gonna happen,” you sit up, a hand sliding up his neck to his cheek. “I'm yours and only yours.”</p>
<p class="western">He leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to your palm before leaning down and kissing your lips, “I know ye are, darlin' n' fuck am I a lucky bastard. Best get back tae mission now before Clay comes n' kicks us all in the gonads for sleepin' on the job.”</p>
<p class="western">“God forbid your precious gonads get damaged,” Tig looks over the seat again. “Whatever will she lick if they do?”</p>
<p class="western">“His cock, that is definitely bigger than yours, by the way,” you chime in. “You forget I saw it on the northern excursion.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey it was cold, that doesn't count!” he tries to protest but both Chibs and Juice began giggling amongst themselves. “Fuck you guys!”</p>
<p class="western">“Just for that boast about my cock, when I get you back home I'm gonna go down on you for hours,” Chibs whispers in my ear.</p>
<p class="western">“Promise?” you whisper back.</p>
<p class="western">“Cast iron.”</p>
<p class="western">“Let's get this fucking mission over with then as soon as possible.”</p>
<p class="western">Chibs chuckles, “Fuck, darlin', I love that you're mine.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>